"It's for the best..."
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: Quatre finds out that after his mother died his father remarried and he has three yonger sisters and now he has been given the responsibility to care for them. R


"It's for the best…"

By: Bishonen Chaser

                Quatre looked at the elaborately decorated wedding invitation from one his sisters and the note that came with it. He read the note again just to make sure he had read it correctly.

                _Dearest little brother,_

_                                I know we have never met but I've seen pictures of you since you were little. I am getting married and would like to have you at the wedding. I understand you have some friends and I would like to extend the invitation to them as well. However this is not the reason of this note. You were never told this for different reasons but you have three younger sisters. They are two years younger than you and are your half sisters like the rest of us. Father married after your sweet mother died and was blessed with triplets a year later. For reasons unknown even to me I was given the responsibility of taking care of these sweet angels until I could do it no longer. Well the time has come when I am no longer able to take care of our younger sisters because I am getting married and things just don't look like they will work out. I have thought about this long and hard and have decided that they should get to meet their older brother and with your inheritance you would be more than able to provide for them until the time comes for them to settle down with families of their own if that is what they wish. I pray that you will think about this and you may take them at the wedding if you so desire._

_                                                                                                                                                Your loving sister,_

_                                                                                                                                                                Avril_

                That was 2 weeks ago. Quatre now sat in a car reading the note again. He had contacted his sister and agreed to act as guardian for his youngest sisters. He would meet them at the wedding and take them from there. After reading the note for the third time over the car arrived at the church on the colony where his sister was getting married. He thanked the driver and slowly got out. Another car was coming a few minutes behind with the rest of the Gundam pilots. Quatre decided not to wait and walked up the steps to the large church. When he walked inside he watched the people for a moment before a girl in a white wedding dress ran up to him. 

"Quatre! Is that you?" she said as she hugged the blond Gundam pilot. 

"Avril?" Quatre asked a little unsure. 

"Oh I'm so glad you're here." She said hugging him again. "You're late!" She scolded when she broke the hug. 

Quatre blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry we had trouble. My friends should be here in a minute." Quatre explained. 

"Good because we are getting ready to start the procession." 

Just then the missing Gundam pilots walked in. They all looked very hansom in their suits. 

"So are these your friends?" Avril asked walking over to them with Quatre. 

Quatre nodded and introduced the four other pilots. "Quatre I know it's late notice but I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle?" Avril asked as an usher showed the other pilots to their seats on the second row on the bride's side. 

"I'm honored!" Quatre said smiling. 

Avril smiled. "I'm glad because since fathers not here I figured you would like to do it." She then pointed to the doors of the sanctuary and led her brother to them. "Look at the three musicians." She whispered as the first of the processional went down the aisle. 

Quatre looked through the small window in the door and found the three young girls playing instruments. 

"They are our sisters." Avril whispered when she knew he had seen them. "The one on the piano is Christi and the two on the violin's are Jessica and Kali." Jessica and Kali looked similar, both had long brown hair, but Jessica's was darker. Christi was sitting sideways to Quatre because she was playing the piano but Quatre could tell that her hair was lighter and much shorter than Jessica and Kali's hair. "They have a love of music like the rest of us. They are truly angels. I can't wait for you to meet them." Avril said as she squeezed her little brother's arm. Suddenly the coordinator came over and started pulling at Avril's dress and fixing Quatre's bowtie. 

Quatre peeked through the doors once more and noticed his three little sisters get up and sit on the front row right in front of the other pilots. The wedding march started playing and Quatre and Avril started down the aisle. When they reached the bottom a hansom man took Avril's hand and Avril smiled at him and then nodded to Quatre to take a seat. Quatre sat beside Heero on the second row. 

                Quatre and the pilots stood up and watched as Avril and her new husband walked back up the aisle. When they had disappeared through the back doors of the church the sanctuary came alive. One by one the rows were led out. Quatre and the pilots slipped out with the first row and Quatre carefully weaved his way through the crowd and tried to keep an eye on his sisters. When he walked out of the sanctuary he noticed that they had stopped by the large fountain that was at the center of the foyer. Quatre wished that Avril were there to make the introductions but since she had already left for the reception Quatre was on his own. He walked up to the girls.

                "Hi, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre said for lack of something better. The three girls looked at each other and then one of the Violinists held out her hand.

"I'm Kali." She said. Quatre shook it. 

"I'm Jessica." The other violinist said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Christi." Christi said also extending her hand.

"We recognized you from the pictures." Kali said. 

"Kali and I wanted to say hello but Christi was too shy." Jessica said.

"I was too shy!?" Christi said her eyes growing and a smile playing on her lips. 

"Jessi here was the one who was going on and on about how cute your friend with the braid was. I just thought that we should wait until you introduced yourself first!" Christi said. 

Quatre laughed. His sisters were wonderful. He loved them already. "Unfortunately there were no pictures of you for me to look at." Quatre said his smile disappearing.

                Kali thought for a moment and then she whispered something in Christi's ear. Christi nodded and Kali ran off. A moment later she returned with a picture. "There," She said handing it to Quatre. "Now you have a picture of us. 

Quatre thanked them and asked if they would ride to the reception with him and the other former Gundam pilots.

"Sure." Jessica replied for all three of the girls.

"Well girls I'd like you to meet my friends." Quatre said once they were all in the limousine. "This is Heero, that's Trowa, that's Wufei, and that's Duo." Quatre finished. The Gundam pilots all watched while Jessica and Christi laughed hysterically. "Guys, these are the sisters I told you about." Quatre began again once Christi and Jessica had calmed down. "This is Jessica-" 

"Actually I'm Kali." Kali interrupted. 

Quatre turned red. "I'm sorry, I guess I just mixed you two up."

The mix up of course set Christi and Jessica laughing again. 

"Well then, this is Kali beside me and that one is Jessica-" 

"Actually you can call me Jessi, everyone else does. I only go by Jessica when I'm wearing a skirt, which isn't often!" Jessi said.

"But you're wearing a skirt now…" Duo said from beside Jessi.

"Not for long." Jessi said as she pulled off her yellow satin skirt to reveal some shiny black pants.

"I knew you had those under there." Christi said as she poked Jessi. "I noticed them missing from my closet this morning."

"I wish I had thought of that!" Kali said. 

"Now you know why I refused to wear a dress for the wedding and I insisted on a skirt and top."

"I sure hope Avril doesn't get mad." Christi said.

"Avril never gets mad!" Jessi said.

"Actually she did get mad that one time you kicked a hole in the wall." Kali pointed out to Jessi.

"True but I looked like a butterfly in that yellow skirt and this yellow sleeveless top." Jessi said holding up her skirt and pointing to her shirt. "Besides, I hate satin." Jessi threw her skirt over beside her and it landed in Duo's lap. Duo didn't know what to do with it so he threw it up to the drivers seat.

"Well I'd rather look like a butterfly than a pine tree!" Christi complained. She was wearing a dark green satin, sleeveless dress.

Kali laughed. "Well at least I look nice." She said pointing to her navy dress that was the same style as Christi's.

Quatre smiled, "Girls, you all look beautiful."

"Well I don't know about the other two but you're definitely right about me." Christi teased.

"And the one between Jessi and Kali is Christi." Quatre said, glad to be done with the introductions.

"You know I didn't notice it before but your names all rhyme in an different sort of pattern." Quatre said. "Jessi, Kali, Christi, they all end in the sound 'ee'"

"Yeah it's cool, I guess." Kali said.

"But those aren't are full names. Our full names don't really rhyme." Christi said.

"Well then what are your full names?" Quatre asked.

"Christian." Christi said.

"Well you know mine is Jessica." Said Jessi.

"What's yours Kali?" Quatre asked when Kali hesitated.

"Uh…well…"

"Just tell him." Jessi said.

"Okay it's Corrine, but don't call me that because I hate it!"

"I like it." Duo said.

"It means lady." Quatre said.

"Really? Well I guess that's sorta cool. But I still hate it!"

"So how did you get it?" Quatre asked.

"Well when we ere little and just learning to talk Jessi couldn't say Corrine so she started calling me Kali. Then Christi picked it up and so it became my name."

"You know in India Kali was the name of the Goddess of Death, Love and War." Duo said.

"Really? That's really cool! I knew there was a reason I liked Kali better than Corrine." Kali said.

"No fair." Jessi said under her breath as she gave her sister a look that said, _you know I think he's cute so back off!!_.

"So Quatre tells me that you're 2 years younger than him, so that makes you, what? 15?" Duo asked.

"Actually we're still 14." Jessi said.

"Yeah our birthday isn't for another month." Christi said.

The group didn't get to finish their conversation because they had arrived at the reception. When it was getting late Avril pulled her three littlest sisters over.

"I haven't told you this but you're not just staying with Quatre while I'm on my honeymoon. You're staying with him now until you grow up. I felt that this would be best for you and for Quatre-" But before Avril could finish Jessi interrupted her.

"What?? No way!"

"Yeah!" Kali chimed in. "I can't believe you didn't tell us this before!"

"I'm sorry girls, really I am. This is for the best. You'll be able to have a better life." Avril tried to explain.

"I'm not going and you can't make me. We've never even met him until today! How can you expect us to just go and live with him?" Christi said.

"It will be fine. I just need you to trust me."

"I don't think we can do that anymore." Jessi said through her angry tears. The triplets then ran from the room before Avril could do a thing.

                                                                                                                To Be Continued…

Review??


End file.
